A Trail In The Forest
by Samila1223
Summary: "A careless move, has resulted for Kuduo Shinichi to be injured while chasing two beasts, and that's when he decides that he wouldn't be able to get ride of them alone, or well, that's when he meets Kuroba Kaito." KaiShin / ShinKai Hunter!Shinichi WereWolf!Kaito HakuAo
1. Chapter 1

**A Trail In The Forest**

1 - A meeting to remember.

Maybe, it was never the best idea for Kaito to decide that this actual time is a good one for hunting. Knowing –well- it's a full moon? Which means a lot of beasts should be roaming the forests searching for whatever moisture they need, or whatever food they feed on. On the other hand, he's one of these beasts after all, and well, a beast that had learnt –finally- how to control his inner power, or how to just stop howling whenever he sees something warm-blooded walking around.

On the other hand, it was kind of the perfect timing for the villagers to sacrifice whatever they have for the forest, meaning extra food for the smart beast, well; he gave himself a good pat on his back for that. That's why he decided to stealthily walk through the trees, once he caught the smell of what his kind call _blood suckers._

Kaito hid behind a large rainforest-like tree, as he watched two men –not humans, that's the only thing he observed after inhaling their un-healthy scent- approaching each other as they were probably planning on some kind of attack or just out hunting some poor human, he truly pity whoever they want to drain, besides, he still thinks that only an idiot would be slacking outside in the forest during that un-holy hour.

And that's when he caught the glance of that idiotic human, Kaito tried goggling at the black haired boy who was hiding behind some tree, thinking he's in some kind of weird show where he would end up putting these two men in jail or whatever, little did he know that he's the prey in this whole scene, as they were wasting time, waiting for the moment they could just taste the poor human, who was playing the detective game with himself.

One of the men smirked to the other, and un-shockingly the other happily returned his smirk back, it was when Kaito knew that he needed to do anything to save the pure human, and since he's a supernatural after all, with an inner beast living in-between his guts, he knew that it was the perfect moment to call him out, or just run toward the boy and pull him away with his overly high speed, and that's exactly what he's done.

However, when he got closer to them, he noticed that one of the men has a silky long silver hair, while the other was just –probably bald- shorter and a little fatter. Kaito pulled the boy by the back of his jumper as he ran off in the trees, knowing that the blood suckers would be chasing him for sure, after he heard one of them cursing him before they sat off to their never-ending chasing, especially when they thought that he's some werewolf who came along to steal their hunt.

"Holly fuck, they're following us." Kaito said, still trying to dodge the punches he was receiving from the human that was lying across his right shoulder. "We need to speed up."

"Actually, you need to put me down, and then we can solve that later."

"Basically, I can't set you-"

Kaito stopped in his trail, when he noticed that the human managed to jump of his shoulders somehow, as he descended then went back to where the human was, to find that the blood suckers have caught up with the amazing progress they were making.

"Stay away from him! I'm warning you." Kaito yelled at the top of his lungs when he saw one of them was stepping closer to where the human was standing.

"And, what are you going to do?" The silver haired man, chuckled humorlessly, as he lunged to where Kaito is, letting his canines appear, before trying to stick them on his body, Kaito managed to block them easily as he moved to his right side, letting the vampire hitting his head with one of the trees that was behind him.

However, that hit didn't even harm him, only made him stronger and filled with rage to kill that damn werewolf, Jen stumbled back as he tried using his full speed and lunged back at Kaito, as he tried to attack him with his claws, causing him to slow down again back to his normal speed. He also managed to wound him using his claws, causing the vampire to moan as he tripped down to his face.

Kaito was about to smirk when he heard a high pitched scream, causing his head to tilt to his left side, cursing intentionally, when he noticed how stupid he was, getting caught up with a needless fight when he was supposed to protect some idiotic human, who was about to get drained by the other vampire who found the good chance to do it, and well, he kind of managed.

Kaito allowed his canes, and claws to come visible again as he launched at the other vampire, smacking him on his back, allowing his claws to dig inside him, throwing him off the poor human, as he took a hold of him again, and sat off to where his friend Aoko was, since she would be quite helpful in a situation like that.

Even though, it's quite aberration for a werewolf to save a human, normally they hunt or turn them. Kaito tends to find them more amiable. Knowing he wasn't born as a beast, but rather turned to one. He just abhors this forest, knowing he always wound up in a fight with some weird creature-most of them are vampires, not only for the sake of saving somebody, but some of them are always aiming on attacking him as well. To appease his anger, since he let that person get hurt, he tried with all his effort alacrity to reach where Aoko is living, since she's quite good with these kinds of things. Knowing she's the famous village doctor who's secretly helping a werewolf that the whole village fear and always plan to kill thinking he brings them bad-luck, and hoping to give his head to their witch, but overall, he truly trusted her.

However, once he reached where Aoko is, and told her about what happened, she shook her head, and chided about how he shouldn't get involved with these creatures anymore, especially when he knows that they're way stronger on a full moon's night.

"He's lost a large amount of blood." She informed, once he sat the poor man on one of her white neat beds. "And he's in a more dangerous situation."

"Does that mean that he can't survive it?" Kaito asked, slowly taking a seat, as he sighed, knowing he failed to save him.

However, his face lightened up when he saw her shaking her head. "A dangerous situation doesn't mean that he's going to die, he's just going to be quite weak for some days –probably weeks." She informed, as she gave him a look of sympathy before turning back to her work.

It's been two days since the incident, and Kaito had taken the big responsibility of taking care of that human, that Aoko said she would be working on finding his identity, since he's drolly from another village.

Taking care of other person was never an easy task for Kaito, knowing they had to reserve the amount of blood he's lost during the little fight he had with that vampire. It also managed in debasing his need to start a family soon, since he surely wasn't looking forward to taking care of someone else on a daily base. Yet, Kaito has been quite obliged to take care of that person, knowing that he's the one who caused it to himself, and that the werewolf was only helping and if only he had listened to what he wanted to say then it wouldn't have ended up like this.

Kaito's heart beamed up a little when he saw the other one shuffling in his sheets, as he tried to say something, however, he was un-able to form a coherent sentence, probably from the lack of sleep –however, he's been asleep for almost two days – or because , he's just about to wake up.

And again, he made a correct observation, because the man was finally opening his eyes, and trying to sit himself up.

"Hello?" Kaito greeted awkwardly, earning himself a simple nod from the other, who's probably still trying to get used to being awake, the light or just his surroundings. "Good to finally see you awake again."

"Oh, how long have I been sleeping?" Shinichi asked, as he sighed letting himself lay back again, because apparently, this simple move consumes quite a lot of energy from him. "And where am I?"

"Basically, you've been asleep for almost two days?" Kaito said as he studied the tired expression that was painted on the other's face. "And you're in my house- or cottage, whatever would you like to call it."

Shinichi opened one of his eyes, as he stared at the place around him, when he whispered. "This place is so inept for somebody to live in, actually."

Kaito rolled his eyes, as he took another look of the messy surrounding, well, not too messy, considering he only has a bed, and a bathroom, since well, he doesn't need as much food as humans need, however, Aoko has been sending some food daily for their patient. "If it wasn't for this place, you would have been forced to stay with Aoko, and I'm warning you, for the second time now, you would never enjoy your time there."

"Aoko? Who's that?"

"She's the woman who treated you, and let me tell you something, she was grunted with an indolent father, who thinks he's the smartest in the village, but doesn't actually know what his job consists of." Kaito chuckled, as he pictured one of the chases between Aoko's father and him.

"Oh, she seems pretty fun." Shinichi politely commented, not quite interested in the whole father or even the woman, who treated him, subject as he was more interested in finding where he actually is, and examining or observing the place around him.

"So, you're from here?" Kaito asked dumbly, not really liking the quite environment they're sharing, even if he still thinks that the human lying before him, is the dumbest individual to ever exists knowing he's put himself openly in a chase between him and two vampires –one of the most strongest ones actually, but he would rather not remember about the whole fighting thingy for now. "I mean Aoko asked the village here and none of them reported anybody missing or even know you when she described eh, your looks? For them, so I was just wondering…." He rambled, trying to explain the situation in easier words, but too bad he graciously failed in doing it.

"This village?" Shinichi paused for a moment, before answering. "No, I'm not from your village, I only came chasing after those suspicions-"

"The vampires."

Kaito's un-needed comment earned him a long session of eye rolling. "Whatever you call them."

"I call them? One of them actually bit you." Kaito remarked, folding his arms on his chest, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it would have gone smoothly if you hadn't got yourself involved."

"Myself? I actually saved you."

"Who said I needed you? Even if they were vampires, I would have found a way to get myself safely out of the whole situation."

"I bet you couldn't even do it." Kaito chuckled, as he leaned back in his seat.

Shinichi huffed, as he rolled his eyes, collecting his whole energy, as he held himself upward, in a semi-sitting position, in attempting to stand up.

"Stop." Kaito cooed, as he watched the other's nearly failure. "Aoko said you've lost plenty of blood, so it's the best for you to rest."

"Shut up.'' Shinichi mumbled, as he bit his bottom lip, pushing the blanket away, as he put his legs down, reaching the floor, holding on the other side of the bed, as he tried standing back on his feet. Luckily, his body wasn't as weak as he imagined, as he winced when he was fully stood up, with his stomach growling, he took a deep breath, before turning his attention to the other man, who was quite amazed by how determined he was.

"Nice." Kaito grinned, as he stood up, wrapping an arm around Shinichi's shoulder. "Thought I would need to carry you around during your whole stay here."

Shinichi wiggled under his grip. "I can walk." He argued, trying to push Kaito's arm away.

"I know you can, I'm just leading the way since you're not familiar with the place here."

Aoko rolled her eyes once she saw her friend knocking on the door. "What do you want?" She had asked, as he entered the room, not noticing the other one entering with him. "Oh, I'm happy that you're better now." She said, as she flashed a welcomed smile at Shinichi, ignoring Kaito's eye roll, since he was quite used with her ignoring more than fifty percent of his daily moves, so he didn't really comment on her hypocrite ways.

"Thank you," Shinichi replied, politely nodding at her direction.

"So, you're not from here right?" She asked, as she mentioned for him to take a seat next to Kuroba who invited himself in.

"Yeah, I'm not from this village." He remarked, as he took a look at the perfectly designed semi-doctor office that they were in.

"And what's your name, may I ask?" Aoko wondered again, as she casted a look on her friend, quite astonished that he hasn't asked the fellow about his name yet, knowing he would normally be more than just protective when it comes to a matter like that (since, he doesn't really like it when strangers visit or roam around their village, even if he isn't an official citizen and occasionally aware by the fact that more than half of the village hates on him, because he's more like a beast, he still doesn't like strangers, especially a certain blond, but that's a story for another time.) which only earned her a small shrug from the messy haired werewolf.

"Kudou Shinichi." The other replied, easily, as he waited for Aoko's reaction.

"Oh, Kudou-san, it utter pleasure to meet you." Aoko muttered, politely, offering him a welcoming smile. "I'm Nakamouri Aoko."

It was surprisingly enough for Kaito when he found that his friend actually heard of his little patient before. As they sat together –since Aoko has invited them for breakfast- nursing their food, he was more shocked when he knew the real occupation of the new-comer, since he would have never guessed that he's actually a hunter –a famous one to be exact, as well. He has heard rumors about the man, but since he never had a direct encounter with him, except for the last couple of days, he would have never known that the hunter even exists for sure, He had also learnt, that Shinichi came along for chasing after those vampires, as they were disturbing the peace in his own village. Overall, Kaito has noted that Kudou-san has no intention of going back to his village for the meantime (One of the reasons would be because he was still recovering, but probably the careless kid was too proud to admit it, not like Kaito would let it pass though, he was plotting future plans about the best ways to torture the poor fellow about them soon.) that's why, knowing Aoko really cares about the whole hunting idea, even that she was actually one of the closest friend for a werewolf, however, she knew –quite well-that Kaito was holding another story, but it wasn't valid for the meantime, to mention it, knowing that probably the new fellow hasn't discovered that the person who saved him, was actually one of the beasts he was trying to catch, she decided to keep her mouth shut, but still, she had offered for Kudou-member to stay for them, for a little while.

And he graciously accepted the offer, since he still had some business he needed to take care of.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Trail In The Forest**

2- The Storm.

"Well, I'm mildly surprised." Kaito commented, trailing behind the other hunter as he knealed by a body of a bruxae - a vampire, of a kind, that they had just killed.

"Huh? What for?" Shinichi asked, not really paying attention to his companion, as more as he held a small potion-bottle, between his fingers, squeezing the beast's dead fingers for a short moment, as he drew a couple of blood-droplets out of him.

"Y'know -knowing the fact that you're a human, as most of you think a vampire should be easily killed by a bowl of spoiled garlic or a cross hanging on your door step." Kaito explained, his point, still watching the hunter doing his job - that he still has no idea what it is, but he's learnt not to ask him. (Since he wouldn't answer anyways, would mostly ignore the whole question or just black that speaker away.)

Shinichi snorted- he really did want to laugh, but he knew he couldn't, not in the situation he was controlling, or being controlled by? He had no idea, it was funny, how both of them were seeking for answers, yet, neither knew how to get them, knowing that their effort wouldn't be granted, unless they're really worth it, which made them rivals, on different levels. "Basically, It's not my first time facing them." He shrugged. "Nor am I one of those kids who would just spend the whole night daydreaming about a beast in their dreams, then making legends- even myths out of it."

Kaito nodded, as he saw Shinichi standing up from his spot, while putting the said bottle in the brown -nearly old bag that was wrapped around his side. "Done?" He wondered, knowing he wanted to learn more about the whole subject, he just decided to drop the question -he wouldn't get answers anyways, so what's the bother?

"I think." He replied, as he felt his weapon, with his fingers, solemnly. "Unless, more decided to approach."

And no beast, or more rather, nobody decided to approach them for the whole night.

-X-

Kaito has learnt a couple of things during the three weeks that the kid stayed at his stay, well, he was really watching him closely, needed to know that he isn't a really big threat, or just isn't one at all. However, he's found out that he's just more gifted to bring all sorts of trouble against himself than the others, and more gifted to find an adventure wherever they are, but they sounded like they were having a bunch of squeaky moments that he would never have them wiped away.

It was an amazing thing that Shinichi actually accepted Kaito as an ally, Kaito would have never thought of it happening, he kinda thought - After noticing how sharp the hunter was - that they would end up with some double teeth-battles, tasting the water, not really caring of wherever you are.

One of the things that Kaito would quietly respect about the hunter, is that he didn't really ask for what type of super-naturual Kaito were. Kaito didn't have a problem with telling him, but he's stopped him, and made a small weird compromise that Kaito would smirk evilly while remembering it, is that Kaito shouldn't participate in any kind of battles unless it's an emergency, or unless Shinichi un-masked his kind by himself with no helping or cheating, which sounded fair.

So, in other words, Shinichi had no idea what family of beasts he belonged to, and he had no interest in finding out.

"Kaito! Kaito!" Kaito smiled at the source of his calling, turning himself to the back, welcoming Aoko, who casted him a weird look, but she decided to ignore him. "So! The soreness is holding an auction tonight! The whole villgers are waiting for it, I came to warn you!"

"Eh? Warn me?"

"Yeah, the witch wanted a fang of two different families of super natural." She informed. "In other ways,most of the whole villagers will go hunting tonight, so you should be careful."

"The witch?" A voice wondered from their behind, making both of them tilt their heads to where he was standing.

Aoko nodded at the hunter. "Yes, a witch, she's the leader of our village." She replied, before adding on an afterthought. "Um, don't you have one in your village, Kudo-san?"

"My village? No, we don't have a witch as our _leader_ , most of us despite them in general, so there's no way we would allow her to live within us." Both Aoko and Kaito listened to his brief talking about his village carefully, he had never actually talked about it, nor did they really care about the said place as they thought it would just be a normal place- in other words, they thought it would be just a village like their own. In fact, they doubted his strength when he told him he was a hunter, because, well, most of the hunters in their village depends on magic potions or spells to catch what the witch had already killed, in other words, they are like slaves collecting her reward, so when Aoko came to warn Kaito- or them, about the auction, she meant the soreness -to warn him of, but not the people.

"On the contrary, they worship her here, probably some people thinking that she's the daughter of Zeus, or something under the same title." Kaito explained, as he chuckled slowly to himself, gaze hitting the other side of the lake they were standing before, as it darkened with memories of his -former life? "Not only here, but other villages too, it's good to know that at least one place is actually awake."

Aoko humphed, not really caring to argue after she noticed the dark expression the magician's eyes were holding, she'd learnt better over the years than to either poke into his business or just bother him at all, but she had noticed the curious gleam in the other's eyes, true, she had met Kudo-kun only recently, but there was something elegant about him, she couldn't put her fingers on, but well, she didn't mind it -it's been a while since they have an actual intresting person - for Kaito, living between them, so it wouldn't be a disturbance if they had him for an extra time.

 **-X-**

"So, are you sure we are going the right direction?" Kaito asked for what seemed like the millionth times? Poking his head to the left side of the hunter's, as he stared at the map, the hunter was reading. "I'm sure we have been through this way before, the smell is quite familar."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Shinichi glared at the poked head next to his shoulder, as he fought with all the effort in the world not to grab his sword and cut his head out at the moment. "That's what the map says."

"Well, it wouldn't be because you were holding it wrong? Or maybe, couldn't read it, perhaps?"

"Are you doubting me?" Shinichi snapped. "Basically, I'm the one who is searching for it, why bothering following somebody who's holding a map in a wrong way, or why bothering doing it at all?"

"Because, we are a team, remember."

"I don't even remember accepting such bloody crap." Shinichi replied, rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't looking for your acceptance." Kaito said, still following the detective, Shinichi has decided that it's quite pointless to argue about the matter, so he just ignored him. Even though, they can be counted as enemies, Kaito had that feeling of responsibility where he feels that it's quite important to help him, even if he didn't know his propose, he just didn't want him dead, maybe he felt attached to that human since the day he saved him from those vampires. They hadn't brought up the matters of this issue since then, because there wasn't anything to discuss really.

They continued walking for a couple of minutes, before having kaito stopping in his tracks, at first Shinichi didn't notice it, but then he turned his head to find Kaito casting a look at the village far away from them.

"What's wrong?" He wondered, raising an eyebrow at his companion.

"Aoko, she's calling for me -us." He said, as he sniffed the air around them one more time. "She isn't alone, only one person with her, but I can't identify who they are."

Shinichi nodded, as he watched the magician waiting for him to make a conscious decision, that he would be following anyways, because he kinda had the same feeling about the whole thing, he felt like someone was asking for their attention, it was weird for him to feel though, knowing he wasn't that close to Aoko, nor he was to the person with her, unless they were somebody from their village, but it was quite impossible to consider it even an option.

"I'll try to communicate with her, to let her know our location. Since it wouldn't be safe for us to go back, especially if there's an emergency." Kaito said, sitting down on his knees, and closed his eyes, as he probably was doing what he said- Shinichi didn't have any experience with the matter or the communication thing, so he just let the magician be.

He leaned by the tree watching the magician doing his work, and just waited.

 **-X-**

Just as he thought Aoko really needed them, that was why she came running to their ways, but shockingly, she was alone, probably she asked the other person not to follow her? Or he was blocked from the route Kaito drew her across the village, either reasons, he didn't really care as long as that person wasn't present.

"Kaito!" She called, putting her hands on her hips, as she started to catch her breath. "T-They've found out!"

"What?" Both the hunter and the beast, said in the same moment, it wasn't noticeable. Knowing both of them have nearly the same tune of voice, so they just harmonized together.

However, Aoko had found it rather cute, but it's a story for another time, since in this timing she had some news she gotta tell them or rather gotta warn them.

Once, she caught her breath, she started. "During the auction, the witch -somehow- had known about Kudo-san's presence, and asked for him to come over to make sure he didn't make any harm, but since nobody told. She demanded him to either come on his own or she would find him."

"Bloody Frat!" Kaito cursed, running a hand through his hair. "So, she's only claiming to be searching for him because she just needs to make sure he doesn't harm the village? What she's mistaken us for? Ghouls?"

"Well, she did know about my presence without even being informed." Shinichi noted, stepping between them, and joining the conversation as well. "Seems to me like she's up to something, truly not surprising, considering she's a witch after all."

"So? It's normal for her to notice your presence, she's a witch, aside from being the ruler of our village." Aoko commented, narrowing her eyes at him, clearly not getting his point.

"That's the point." Kaito continued. "Tens- or hundreds of men travel by daily, only for her to notice a certain hunter who only arrived two weeks ago? Alittle abstruse, no?"

Aoko nodded, then seeing their point quite clearly, before she proposed. "So, what do you plan on doing?"

"Nothing," Shinichi shrugged. "She doesn't seem like a big threat to me, adding to the fact that I'm not going to put more time on her matter." He added, once he noticed Aoko's adling, Kaito probably had the same idea as him, since he hadn't casted him a weird look, or tried questioning the matter.

 **-X-X-X-X-**

The night peacefully went on, nothing major happened, nor even minor, they just kept following the tracks, Shinichi was doing, however, Kaito hadn't understood till that moment, what was the hunter searching for. He's also known that the hunter is quite good at keeping his own secrets, or ignoring the magician, that's why he never questions him- stating it as a fact to be remembered.

However, knowing how acute his sense of smelling was, Kaito was able to note that a storm was coming their way -Shinichi didn't believe him at first, but later he did, after noticing the bedewed bushes, around them.

It was when he decided to let the magician lead the way till they arrive toward a shelter or the cave he claimed to be near to where they were.

 **X**

* * *

 _so, hey guys! I'm happy that this book is actually getting 3 follows, and I know that my writing style truly sucks, but well I try !_

 _So about the burxae it's a type of vampire (I will mainly get the types of beasts in this book from the other movies or myths, legends or whatever.)_

 _The reason why I call them magician or detective is because they're kinda the same in here, but that's a story for another chapter ^^_

 _Anyways, drop me a review ? would be so amazing to know what you guys think of my book ? any comments or suggestions ? thank you x_

 _TELL me your predictions too!~ thank you x_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

 _A Stormy night and a lonely cave._

Being stuck in a cave during a storm with a human was never the way Kaito had imagined spending a moment of his life doing –unless he somehow, turned back into a human (which wasn't a thing he fantasized about) and got married to some weirdo who enjoy kissing during storms while knowing there are more than thousand different species of wolves –beasts, in general, roaming around the forest and praying to find any single piece of meat they can munch on.

Shinichi leaned back at the solid wall of the cave, with Kaito sitting next to him, he sighed. "This storm is going to waste quite a lot of our time." He complained, not really fond of their situation either.

Having noticed for the first time, that the hunter's got something like a mellifluous voice, he pushed the thought away, trying to ignore the aerial moans. "It's dangerous to walk around in the forest during a storm, especially that we have vampires chasing us now." He took a short breath, before adding. "And a witch."

Shinichi nodded, not really wanting to lose more energy socializing or rather talking about an obvious subject, he did know –more than well enough, that this forest is nefarious, wicked or villainous, he'd encountered some situation that would prove his point, as he knew such epoch should be hidden.

It was all silent for a couple of minutes –or, almost an hour. Both of them were just either staring or trying to fall asleep, in hopes that the time would pass faster, before Kaito caught a gasp. Surprised, he looked at his companion, when he noticed how flushed his cheeks were.

There were really these moments where Kaito almost forgot that Shinichi is a human as well.

Seeing how the hunter was wrapping his arms around himself, before gasping again –meanwhile, he was trying to hide his sneeze, so he would keep his pride? Kaito didn't know and he never actually wanted to question his logic.

"Are you cold?" Kaito asked.

However, the other decided not to answer and to completely ignore his question –looks like he was really on an energy diet that day, hmm? –

"You don't need to ignore me, y'know? I'm just being nice."

And he ignored him again.

"Come on, that's really rude, hunter-chan." Kaito fake whined, as he let out a rather long breath.

"Your voice really sound like a bominating bug, you know?" Shinichi replied, -holding in another sneeze- as he glared at the beast sitting beside him.

 _What –_ and here, he was dreaming about how pleasing Shinichi's voice was, _guess, that's what you get for being nice, anyways._ He gets called brominating, and a bug. That's not the kind of treatment a former well-respected magician deserves.

"I'm not fond of spending my time with you too, actually." Kaito replied, trying to sound annoyed –however, he knew that he felt kind of obliged to follow the hunter, knowing that well, he had that sense of responsibility toward him, since he saved him from those vampires.

"You can leave; nobody would even care about it."

And, that was when Kaito decided that it would his turn to ignore him.

He'd also decided to shut his eyes and try sleeping, and well, it worked.

 **-X-**

Being awake –not so long after he closed his eyes, and tried sleeping, however, he wouldn't notice that he hadn't actually slept till the morning- by a sneezing hunter was never the way Kaito had actually wanted his iridescent dreams to stop.

As he opened his eyes, he casted a look at his 'hunter-chan' who were now openly sneezing after he made sure that Kaito was asleep, probably hadn't noticed him waking up.

Kaito decided to take this situation to his advantage –blame his nice soul- as he silently walked up, taking his jacket off then putting it down around the hunter's shoulders.

"What-" Shinichi squealed when he felt a pair of arms being wrapped around him, as a soft cloth was being placed on him, he looked up at his culprit –face flushed, probably from both being embarrassed and cold, but he'd hoped that Kaito only noticed the second reason.

"What do you think you're doing?" He tried yelling at him –but, it only came out as a non-audible whisper.

Gathering the detective up in his arms, Kaito pulled him closer. "Damn, you're quite cold." He said, not really planning on letting go off him anytime soon, and that's what the other felt as well.

And, maybe, Shinichi semi-liked it, and that might be the reason why he hasn't pulled away, noting that he was _really_ quite cold, and didn't want to catch cold the other day, he let himself be sandwiched.

"Try to fall asleep." Kaito suggested, yawning himself then closing his eyes.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-**

As the sun came back to the party, the storm had already taken its leave, which was an epiphany for both of them, for sure.

Shinichi opened his eyes, letting the amber beam of the sunlight hit him, as he tried wiggling his body, when he felt a soft warm breath on his neck, blushing faintly when he recalled the position he was last in with the werewolf.

"Finally, awake." Kaito said –voice groggily, filled with the morning hatred –honestly, Shinichi thought that he was still asleep, "Good morning, hunter-chan." He said, letting go of the other.

The hunter stood up awkwardly. "G'morning." Well, if Kaito's voice was filled with morning hatred, then for sure, Shinichi's planned on the destruction of this whole morning thing, on the other hand, Kaito might have found this weird state of the hunter, a little –yeah, just a little- adorable, but he decided to push this thought away as well.

"Time for us to get going."

* * *

 **I know that this chapter is quite short compared with what I normally write like it's like 1k words only T_T I'm not proud of it, but I wanred to write something semi fluff even if it's really bad I know that T_T. soooo I'll update again this week, and that's a promise (I don't really know if anybody is reading this) but it has 10 followers :D thank you that's amazing.**

 **Also, can I ask you guys to review? I really like reading the comment and knowing what you lovies think of my story so far. sooo pleaaase review T_T it gives me more motivation to write, sighs T_T**

 **Anyways, see you quite soon with a longer chapter~**


	4. Chapter -3- part 2

**A trail in the forest**

Chapter -3-

 _B-The lost soul_

The ability to camouflage is known as the ability to hide yourself against any sorts of danger –no matter what they are, or how you got themselves into it, either ways, the vampires were also granted such ability, what was really surprising was that even beasts were able to feel Hiraeth –homesickness, but a different type of it, basically a quite interesting one, which is a feeling you treasure toward a place that is nowhere to be found.

And, you thought beasts have no emotions, so wrong.

However, some beasts tend to solitude themselves away from the living to hide from their past or escape their present.

Away, -not far away from where the hunter and his companion where, there was a screaming soul, howling and asking for freedom, just hoping they would forgive her regretting behavior and allow her descendant to live their lives –normally, just like any creature would ask for.

As wide the universe is, it was chosen for her to acquire a recent spot where the hunter was heading to –maybe, the rumors were true when he brought misfortune wherever he was, or maybe, he was just the natural's way to mend the mankind's faults, or crimes against either each other or just other harmless –even some harmful creatures.

"Why are we actually heading to this place?" Kaito wondered again, he didn't really enjoy the idea of just following around the hunter without knowing what their destination was.

"A map wouldn't help us in this situation, so I guess we better go in this specific direction." Shinichi replied, for the sake of preventing a never ending headache from attacking his poor moles.

"And, what's very special about this direction?" Of-course, he wouldn't be Kuroba Kaito, if he didn't ask about any single thing, he can cast his eyes on.

"Maybe, because it's the opposite direction to the village so, it's nearly our only way to go." Shinichi supplied him with his un-needed answers.

"Oh, I see."

"Anything else?" Shinichi replied, rolling his eyes.

"Nah, nothing for now, hunter-chan~ "

 **)()()()(**

The screaming was louder, as they were approaching the cave they had no idea it exsited, not a cave for sure, knowing they had been experiencing a lot of their time in the said place –and both of them enjoyed their cuddling moments but, it's a story they wouldn't like to discuss at the current time.

It was predicted that a person, who has been prisoned for all those years would have at least a bivouac, standing by their doors, however, the said demon was only hidden behind the bars of a worn out spell.

Both of them were passing by the said place when the beast suddenly stopped.

"What?" Shinichi wondered. Quite surprised, knowing the expression the said magician was wearing wasn't the normal one he owns, when he just wants to miss around, or pull a new type of pranks.

"This place, I can sense something." Kaito stated, sniffling the airs around them, one more time. "I can't smell it, still unable to identify its type, but it's weak, starving, screaming."

"Screaming?" an eyebrow was raised, stealthily, as he listened carefully to what the other was saying, and tried himself, identifying the 'creature' but, no matter how strong a human would try, they would never be equivalent with a super natural. "Is it weak? Can you take us to its exact position?"

"I can find its position, it's seems like it's not kept under any kind of protection, something like a broken dam." He added.

"I think you should lead the way then." Shinichi proposed, as he followed the other's lead –for the second time, since the start of their journey, aside from the amazing cave incident, that he truly (lying) doesn't enjoy mentioning it, or talking about it.

As, they walked through the umbrella-like trees, they went deeper to where his senses were leading them, every step they feel stronger to where the lost soul was relying on them –not, partially, but it was still hoping for some kind creature, even the owner of the place she was jailed in, to come along and free her asking self.

As suspicious as it sounded, they headed toward the nearly faded trail in the dark forest, as they stepped on the said way, with the sun still shining as their company, even if it wasn't quite visible for them, considering where they were actually located –in the deep, deep side of the forest, and then, they reached their aim.

And, to their shock, it was just a cottage.

An old built one, with brown wood covering its windows, and what made it more amusing, is that it didn't have any doors, just a window, a closed one, with a pair of crossed-yellowish wooden bars sprawled against the said opening.

"So, this is the place?" Shinichi said, once Kaito stopped to look around the place.

"I suppose." He shrugged, carelessly, sighing as he looked at the cottage before them. "So, checking the cottage?"

"It's the only thing, we have here, and since your senses have leaded us here, then something weird must have been roaming around the place." Shinichi replied, already making his way toward the said old styled building.

Kaito just shook his head, and followed him, basically, he did have his suspicions about the place, since it's not always the best thing to just enter a cottage, you found in the middle of the haunted woods, however, knowing the detective would never go back from his word, he just sighed and stepped closer. "You know the Dracula's castle is more safer than this place, you know?" He tried, to cheer the mood up a bit.

"Depends." Not getting the joke as always, the hunter gave a serious reply, as he took the last look around the building. "Well, it really doesn't have any doors."

"We can use the window anyways." Kaito shrugged, not really finding it an eccentric thing, however the detective had to disagree with him at this point.

"If there's a human in there, how did they actually enter the place ?" He mumbled, not really wanting to voice his thoughts out, but he did it anyways.

"He might have been kidnapped, besides, we don't know what kind of creature is roaming inside, yet." He replied, as he let his hand wander, feeling the rough surface of the wooden spot.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, not really caring about the other's theory, whatever was about to happen, he needed to concentrate on one and only thing, which was to escort the said creature safely out of that hell-like isolated inn, then later they would know the real story of the whole idea.

Kaito headed to where the closed window was, he closed his eyes for split second, as he noticed that the howling voice, that was bothering him earlier was surely inside this place. "Looks to me, that the window is the only way for us to get inside." He noted –which, wasn't really a smart comeback, knowing the whole thing doesn't even have any doors, so it's only logical to use the only semi-opened window.

* * *

So, here it is the last part of the third chapter, yeah took me quite alot of time to upload, I'm quite aware of it, sighs, I literally wrote it at 3 am and am quite sleepy if you asked, me and well, I'm not really happy about how it turned, considering yeah, I suck.

So, can you guys please review ? considering, yeah it really gives me more motivation to write, thank you for the 16 follows, and I wish more people review T_T

Thank you~

See you soon


End file.
